skate ppgz y rrbz
by Momo1611
Summary: amistad y perdon


_**Skate**_

Aclaraciones

Momotaro: 18 años

Kauretsu: 17-18 años

Miyashiro: 17 años

Momoko: 16 años

Holi aquí les traigo un one-short, que lo tenía en mente desde hace tiempo, pero no sabia si publicarlo o no pero hoy me he decidido

Así que espero que os guste.

Esta historia comienza en la habitación de una lindísima pelirroja de buenísimas curvas, delgada y con unos lindísimos ojos rosas, llevaba puesto un pijama de fresas y su expresión se veía triste y pensativa

Momoko momoko-dijo una niña de ojos naranja y peli naranja de unos diez años (como hiba vestida, como queráis)

Kuriko te he dicho millones de veces que llames a la puerta antes de entras-dijo momoko

1 voy a la casa de la vecina

2 mama dice que si vas a salir que no se te olvide cerrar la puerta con llaves

3 TE HE LLAMADO 5 VECES DESDE ABAJO PERO COMO NO CONTESTABAS E SUBIDO, LUEGO HE PEGADO 20 DE VECES A LA PUERTA PERO TAMPOCO CONTESTABAS ASI QUE HE ENTRADO Y

4 ADIOS

QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CRES Q ERE PARA GRITARME MOCO…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase

Después de un rato se vistió (ropa pinterest), cogió su skate y se fue

Mientras caminaba recordó todo

 _Flash back_

Momoko- dijo un chico 1

Vamos a echar una carrera te apuntas- dijo otro chico 2

Que te pasa- dijo otro chico 3

No me pasa nada-dijo pensativa

No nos engañas-dijo chico 2

QUE HE DICHO QUE NO ME PASA NADA COGONES

Vale pero tranquilízate nena- chico 1

No me llames nena sinvergüenza

QUE COÑO TE PASA-chico 3 furioso

NADA IROS Y DEJARME EN PAZ

Mira 1 llevabas un mes sin venir

2 cuando regresas no nos dices por que faltabas

3 en el puto mes este no para de pasar olímpicamente de nosotros-dijo el chico 1 mui enojado

Estamos artos de tus tonterías-dijo el chico 3 echando humo

Y si no vas hacer nada vete-dijo enojadísimo el chico 2

PUES VALE OS ODIO, ODIO EL SKATE LO ODIO TODO-dijo momo llorando

 _Fin del flash back_

Tendría que haber sido sincera, les tendría que haber contado todo

 _Flash back_

Es enorme-dijo momo asustada, cogió su skate y subió.

Era de noche y se encontraba en una trampilla de skate cerrada ya que era mui peligrosa, pero si no subía

Mini flash back

Que querías princesa-dijo momoko

Bueno quería hacer una apuesta- dijo "princesa"

Que clase de apuesta

Bueno ya que eres la mejor skater te reto a que vallas a la mega trampilla y hagas trucos y esas cosas

No lo pienso hacer

Si no lo haces comprare todas las pistas y tiendas de skate y las cerrare

QUEE… va acepto el tarto

Pero si pierdes no cerrare las pistas, pero no podrás acercarte a los chicos y si lo haces si que cerrare las pistas (q siniestra)

Pero

Pero nada y adiós a y grábalo-dijo la estúpida de princesa

Fin del mini flash back

Recuerda momo lo haces por ellos

Al principio iba todo muy bien hasta que tomo mal una curva y se callo

Unas personas que pasaban por ahí la vieron y llamaron a la ambulancia

Desde entonces momo le había cogido miedo al skate y lo peor no podía ha cercarse a ellos

 _Fin del flash back_

Momo llego a un edificio cogió unas llaves y abrió la puerta

Cuando entro cio una pista privada de skate donde había rampillas piscina, etc.

Momo se dirigió a una de las rampillas y al recordar todos los momentos que había pasado allí empezó a llorar

Vaya, vaya, vaya hey chico mira quien tenemos aquí-momo reconoció esa voz y se dio la vuelta y le vio a el un chico de ojos rojos, pelirrojo (ropa pinterest)

Q quiere momotaro-dijo un chico moreno de ojos verdes (ropa pinterest)

Eso es lo que quiere kaurestu-dijo miyashiro un chico rubio de ojos azules

Vaya después de 2 años tiene la cara de presentarse-dijo kauretsu

Que pena porque aquí no es bien recibida-dijo momotaro serio-momo al oir eso abrió los ojos como platos

Chico yo…-pero no pudo terminar la frase

Vete no queremos saber nada de ti-dijo miyashiro

Vele pero lo siento por todo-dijo momo antes de salir corriendo y empezar a llorar

Los chicos no lo querían admitir mucho de menos, pero se dieron cuanta que no podían estar sin ella, fueron corriendo hacia ella y la abrazaron y empezaron a llorar

Tonta-dijo momotaro lloran

Porque, porque-dijo miyashiro llorando

No nos lo contaste-dijo kauretsu llorando y dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza de momoko

Aaaa eso duele y lo siento tendría que haber sido sincera y como os enterasteis

Bueno tu padre nos conto el accidente y "princesa" nos lo conto la apuesta pero la amenazamos-dijo kauretsulo siento

No pasa nada dijeron los chicos

Vamos a echar una carrera como en los viejos tiempos

No puedo

Porque dijo miyashiro

Le he cogido miedo al skate

QUEEE-dijeron los chico

No te preocupes con nosotros volverás a disfrutar como antes- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a momo

Gracias

Y gracias a los chicos momo volvió a disfrutar, hacer skate pero lo más importante es que le devolvieron la felicidad estando a su lado

Bueno malo espantoso?

Espero que les guste

pinterest: momo sweet16.3


End file.
